A Little Complication
by beautymarked
Summary: Sophie- Everything was simple and happy, but the true plight of the story comes when a little complication called love enters the picture...RR
1. Love Can Wait

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to ASP….But please review and enjoy!**

**Pairing: Rory/Logan**

**Rating: PG 13**

_Together. That's how they'd spent the last few weeks, simply together. They never really separated, minus the few dates they'd went on with other people, for the mere purpose of fulfilling their no-strings relationship. Other than that, they were happy together, laughing, kissing, debating, bickering, bantering and laughing again. It was like they had put themselves into a cycle that they just couldn't get rid of. They'd laugh, fight, kiss and make up, argue about whose fault it was, then make up for arguing. This went on at least once a day, with coffee stops as a vital part of the make up session. Truth be told, Rory had made Logan a coffee addict and he was almost up to her usual eight coffees a day, but still trailing slightly. He couldn't understand how someone so tiny could inject that much caffeine into their body. He of course, would never point it out to her, because that in itself was an argument already fought before._

_Caffeine addictions aside, they were perfect for each other. No one dare try to break them apart, everyone fearing the wrath that one half of the happy couple would send out. Yet their relationship was undefined in that they weren't in a relationship per say. They weren't about to mess with a good thing by labeling it. All they needed to know was that they cared for one another and be damned if the other fell for someone else. Up to this point, everything was simple and happy, but the true plight of the story unfolds when things get complicated… _

"Ace, do you know where I put my pants?" Logan asked searching Rory's room frantically, looking for the previously mentioned garment.

"What a thing to ask. How can you not know where your pants are?" Rory yelled from the bathroom.

"You're the one who had them last," he quipped, placing a suggestive smirk on his lips. Rory emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth and a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," she blushed and continued to brush her teeth as she searched around the room.

"They couldn't have gone far, I mean we were in here when they came off," he said checking under her bed.

"Found 'em," Rory called after removing her toothbrush from her mouth. She was bent under the desk, pulling quite hard on the pants that had magically inhabited the space.

"Under the desk? How very kinky of us," Logan commented, completely amused by the fact that Rory had to crawl under her desk to get them.

"I know, since when did we have sex on the desk?" she asked, desperately trying to remember the previous night's antics.

"Well I don't remember, but no matter, we'll just have to recreate it tonight to see exactly how my pants got under the desk!" Logan took the pants from Rory and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I can't tonight," she answered, making her way to the bathroom for a quick rinse. After doing so, she came out to find Logan fully dressed and with a smile. He ambled over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"And why not?" he asked breathily against her lips, hovering ever so close.

Rory could barely contain her urge to kiss him, "It's Friday, I still have dinners with my grandparents," she pouted playfully, before linking her lips with his.

Pulling back slightly disoriented from the short passion filled kiss Rory had wrapped him into, his face turned serious, "Oh no Rory Gilmore! You are not pulling me into another night in hell with your grandmother," Logan pulled away, backing up slowly.

"Please, we can go for dinner and then leave early. I mean the faster you agree to this, the faster we can make plans about what adventure we'll endure after dinner. Let's see, we could come back here and have an interesting recreation of last night," she offered placing her palm on his chest if only to give herself a little more breathing room.

"Ace," he whined, putting his own pout on. Unfortunately this didn't work on the master of pouts, rather the daughter of the master of pouts, and Rory found her own way to coax him into dinner. She inched closer to him teasingly before pushing her lips hard to his. His hands slipped under her sweater and purposely moved further and further up her back. Her own hands had begun to unbutton his shirt again, but just as that last button was undone, she pulled away.

Logan stood breathless as she separated her lips and moved her hands to his chest. He still held her as close as possible. "That was a sample to get you through the day. There will definitely be more snippets before we leave for dinner, and afterwards, maybe I'll reward you for coming," she winked and gave him another oxygen depriving kiss, pulling away quickly before things got carried away.

"I swear Ace, if you do that to me again, I will not let you stop," his tone was serious, but had an edge of playfulness. Rory merely smirked, that same mischievous smirk that caressed his own lips every time he was about to kiss her. His hands had now settled on her hips, her own tugging at his hair.

"And I might not want to stop," she smiled happily at him before releasing his hair and turning to put on her jeans. The cow pajamas she was wearing just didn't seem appropriate at the Yale Daily News Office.

Logan was putting his shoes on now, tying them lazily, before reaching for his worn leather jacket. Rory came out of the bathroom just as he was reaching for the door.

"You weren't about to leave without saying goodbye were you?" Rory asked while strategically slipping between Logan and the door.

"Of course not," he replied easily. "I was just going to get some coffee, care to join me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" she smirked yet again as he offered his hand to her. She took it happily and they strolled in step together on their way to the closest coffee cart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Gilmore, it was an absolute delight," Logan reached out to Emily's hand and kissed it politely. Rory rolled her eyes before stepping forward to hug her grandmother.

"Yes thank you grandma, it was great. So I'll see you next week?" Rory asked, as Logan helped her into her coat.

"Yes Rory, that would be lovely. Oh and Logan you come back next week alright?" Emily asked with a charming smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Mrs. Gilmore. It's getting late and we must get on our way to Yale, until next week Mrs. Gilmore," they turned for the door and let themselves out. As they heard the door close with a thud, they both let out a huge sigh.

"You are such a little charmer," Rory teased as she pulled at Logan's hair.

"What can I say, good breading does the charm well," he laughed self righteously and finished with a graceful smile that had Rory rolling her eyes.

"Oh boy, how did I ever get so lucky?" she mocked aloud in her best corny heroine voice.

"Hey, I resent that!" he added in a tone that was far from hurt.

"Babe, you know I love you, there's nothing to resent," she said with a laugh, not even bothering to think of how easily the words had slipped from her mouth. Just as she was about to get into the car, she realized Logan had stopped moving and his face was growing incredibly pale. "What's wrong?" she asked, the giggles gone from her voice leaving only concern.

"You just said the l-word," he replied staring at her intensely.

"So?"

"I just though, I thought you understood that we couldn't get serious. I can't get serious. Love is serious, I'm not good at that whole loving, boyfriend stuff," he replied, never removing his eyes from hers.

She surprised herself with the words that escaped from her mouth, the words she'd kept locked away in the back of her conscience hoping to keep them there. "It doesn't matter if you don't love me. I love you, I said it, and it's out there. If you don't love me, that's fine. I'm not going to break up with you just because you didn't say it back, trust me I've been there before and let's just say Dean wasn't happy when I couldn't say it," she said this breathlessly, covering her mouth to keep more of her pasts secrets from escaping her traitorous lips.

"You are a lot more understanding then I seem to give you credit for Rory Gilmore," he smiled warmly at her. Almost as an after thought, and he wouldn't deny this if either Finn or Colin confronted him he said, "It's not that I don't love you, I do. I just can't admit it to myself, to make myself into the kind of guy you want. I just need time Rory, just give me time to say it on my own terms."

"Take the time as long as you aren't planning to leave me, I think I can deal with it," she giggled then and crossed in front of the car, stopping right in front of him. "Don't worry Logan, I never expected you to say it, and if you just need some time, then I can definitely give you that," she kissed him softly, finishing with a tight hug, one that meant she'd never let go, which he responded with equal emotion.

"Okay, so why don't we go back to my place now and we can get to that reward of mine," Logan suggested with amusement as Rory's face turned to that of a seductress.

"You didn't actually think you'd get off that easy did you? I think a little bit of work is in order," she had released her arms from around him and was leaning up against the driver's side of the car.

"I think I can manage that," he winked and in one swoop managed to press his body into hers against the car, and kiss her full force, nearly knocking her to the ground. Just as he released her lips she frowned.

"Hey I was going to be the temptress tonight," she pouted.

"Ace, you can be the temptress anytime," he smiled while he led her over to her side of the car and opened the door. With emotions and feelings making his head go crazy, it would be good to push them aside with a little fun. After all, a little fun never hurt anyone!

A/n: Review please.


	2. Bad Dreams and Meeting Jill

**A/n: I got such a great response for the first chapter that I have to quote something so corny: "You like me, you really like me!" Any who, with that out of the way, let's get to business- this is the next chapter, a complication is about to arise…**

_They wandered into the dark dorm hall; he said they were going on an adventure. Of course she agreed for the sake of spending time with him. He was holding onto her hand, leading her around the darkened hall, almost as if he knew his way around by heart. But then his hand was gone, and she couldn't see him anymore. She couldn't even hear his steady breathing or his footsteps up ahead._

"_Logan, Logan where are you?" Rory called, her voice echoing in the dark corridors of Brantford Hall. _

_She looked around nervously, the black slowly creeping around her. She was getting scared now, her breathing caught up into the back of her throat, short gasps of air escaping her trembling lips. She was alone and he was gone. He wasn't going to rescue her this time; he was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard it, laughter. There was a deep, gut wrenching laughter coming from the corner, the person slowly showed himself to her, lifting his face, it was…_

"Ace, wake up, Ace!" Logan nudged Rory in the ribs, shaking her just wasn't working.

She came around quickly, shooting up to a seated position, barely breathing, just trying to catch at least one breath. She looked around and almost cried when she saw Logan, her emotions overwhelming her.

"You were gone…and there was laughing…and it was dark…" she rambled incoherently. Tears were falling effortlessly from her eyes and she clutched at the sheets of the bed as if for a comfort that couldn't be found anywhere else.

"It's okay Rory, I'm here, I'm always here," Logan whispered into her ear. He was gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. She turned to him quickly, enveloping him in a tight embrace, afraid that if she let go, he'd be gone, just like in her dream.

Logan was confused, why was Rory so emotional? What had scared her so much in her dream that she had to hold on to him for dear life? He was seriously concerned for her, afraid that this girl that he loved was in pain, scared to death by the mere grips of a dream. Wait a second; was he admitting to himself that he loved her? Was it even possible? He smiled despite the circumstances; it's funny to think that seeing someone you care about scared to death makes you realize how much you love them.

Rory's sobs slowly came to a halt and she kept her face buried in Logan's bare shoulder. She couldn't leave the comfort that his body washed over her. He was her knight in shining armor, always there to rescue her, but in her dream he was just gone. A slow tremble crept through her body and she pulled away from him slowly.

Logan studied her eyes, making sure she was at least stable for the moment. She lay down slowly, gripping his hand tightly. He followed suit and wrapped a protective arm across her waist as she snuggled as close to him as possible. Her blue eyes stared back at him, filled with worry and fear. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent and childlike. This woman who had learned to be strong-willed, someone who didn't need a whole lot of saving just a push, was now scared to death, completely thrown by a dream.

"Logan," he heard, a voice barely audible, sounding so scared and terrified.

"Yes Rory,"

"Please don't leave me," her eyes bored into his, like they were trying to read into his soul.

"I wouldn't dare Ace, I wouldn't dare," he replied, holding her tighter than before. "Rory," he said, a few moments later.

"Mhm,"

"I love you," he said it slow and in a voice so low, he was afraid she hadn't heard it. But his fears were put to rest when a slow smile crossed her lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too," and with that she shut her eyes and entered the realm of dream land, this time a lot more satisfied than before.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The newsroom was packed that day, busy with chatter and circulation of campus events and articles to be written. Rory stared at the blank computer screen in front of her, she couldn't concentrate today. Deciding it was best to give up on the idea of writing with no concentration; she packed up her laptop and grabbed her coat, leaving the newsroom to wander around campus.

Outside was beautiful, the chills of winter slowly melting away to the bright shining sun. Rory sighed heavily taking in the passing students, so many of them so focused they barely even acknowledged the presence of others. She used to be like that, so focused on her work she wouldn't waste a single moment to fun. Except on Friday's when she would visit her mom, that was her fun time.

Now things were different. She spent a lot more time with Logan, more time at the paper. She still studied a lot, but she had more fun now. She wasn't afraid of being alone, she wasn't afraid of being a social outcast anymore. Hell she had a boyfriend who loved her, a great mom, and a great town. Life couldn't get much better, well that is unless she had a cup of coffee.

Deciding that she'd like to make her life better, she crossed the campus square to go to the coffee stand. She saw a familiar blonde with two cups of coffee waiting there and smiled, hurrying her pace to reach him. Just as she was a few steps away another woman, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl stepped in front of her embracing Logan in a tight hug.

Rory stepped behind the cart quickly, listening to the conversation in desperation to find out who this mystery woman was. "Jill what are you doing here?" Logan asked surprised. So it was Jill…Who was Jill? She sounded so familiar.

"Can't a girl come visit her friend?" the blonde squealed.

"Of course, but aren't you supposed to be in New York right now?" he asked.

"Yes I am, but I took a little trip to come visit you. I'm beginning to feel like you don't want me around," she smiled and looked down in his hands at the coffee cups, "Oh no, I'm interrupting something, I'm sorry. Who are you waiting for?" Jill asked, slightly put out that she wasn't the top priority in Logan's life anymore.

"Rory, I'm waiting for my girlfriend Rory. You met her I think, at her grandparents wedding, the Gilmore wedding," he told her enthusiastically.

After hearing the excitement in his voice, Rory decided it was best to come out of her hiding spot and go reintroduce herself to Jill. The woman was after all and old friend of Logan's and she should at least say hello. She stepped away from the back of the coffee cart and wandered with a purpose towards them, feigning surprise when she reached them.

"Logan, hey what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I was just picking up a coffee for you of course," he replied with a smile.

"Aw, that's sweet, I was feeling a little low on the caffeine supplement today," she joked as Logan wrapped an arm loosely about her waist.

"Oh Rory, you remember Jill, from your grandparents wedding?" Logan introduced the pair of girls. They sized each other up quickly for placing smiles on their faces for the sake of Logan.

"Hey Jill, it's nice to see you again," Rory gave her an honest smile.

"You too Rory. Well look at the time, I do have to go, places to go people to see!" she checked her cell phone clock and began to back away slowly.

"But you just got in from New York," Logan said a little confused.

"Yes well, I can't stay, I've got to get back," she replied before turning around and walking very quickly to her car.

"Well that was weird," Logan said breaking the silence, as he and Rory stared off in the direction that Jill had taken off in.

"Yeah, why would she only come to see you for like five minutes?"

"I don't know, hey how'd you know she was only here for five minutes?" he asked, smirking at her. He knew that she was behind the cart; he'd seen her come towards them.

"You saw me didn't you," she smirked sheepishly at him, slightly guilty for trying to hide from him.

"Yes I did. Was someone a little jealous?" he asked in a voice that sounded like he was mocking a two year old.

"Of course I was jealous, who wouldn't be? If some gorgeous guy walked up to me, wouldn't you be jealous?" she asked.

"Jealous? Me jealous?" He waved the words off with a hand, but when Rory gave him pointed eyes, he caved. "Okay fine! I'd be stark raving mad, happy?"

"Well now that we've covered the jealousy issue, we can get to that coffee you're holding," she reached out for the cup but he pulled it away.

"Who said it was going to be that easy. I think your going to have to work for it," he repeated her words from last night and gave her a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play," she took a step closer to him, noticing his breathing hitch in his throat.

"Unhuh," he mumbled. She took another step towards him, this time trailing her fingers down his neck and across his cheeks.

"Do you really want to play this way?" she asked seductively. Her face inched closer to his after a brief nod and she held herself close to him, her lips barely brushing his. "Give me the coffee Logan," she breathed, the vibrations of her lips hitting his, wanting to touch hers.

"Kiss me," he whispered and tried to make contact, but her hands pressed firmly against his chest to keep him from kissing her.

"Not until I get my coffee,"

"Then I guess we'll both be unhappy today," he pulled back quickly, knowing she'd be disappointed. He turned to walk away when he felt her grab his jacket and shove him to face her forcefully.

"Fine," she gave in and kissed him right there in the square, kissing him harder than she'd ever had before. His hands moved around her waist, holding her tightly before she finally released him and pushed away.

"That definitely deserved you a coffee," he replied taking quick breaths.

"No my friend, that deserved me both of those coffees," she smirked taking the cups from him. He gave in willingly, but wrapped an arm around her waist as they strolled out of the square and towards her dorm room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jill raced to her car quickly; tears beginning to form in her eyes now. She fumbled for her keys and got inside the red Mini, speeding out of the parking lot and off the Yale campus.

She'd waited too long, she was too late now. Sure he was a womanizer, but never before had he been unavailable. He always had a girl at his side, but nothing he wouldn't ditch for her, _his_ Jill. Now he had that smart brunette Rory. She was really beautiful and was probably the only other woman besides herself that could out wit Logan Huntzberger.

Why did she have to come all the way from New York to tell him she loved him? She could have called first, save her the heartache of believing in a chance that wasn't there. She always seemed to be his fall back girl. Whenever he got bummed, or whenever she was around, they'd have their night of fun, even if they were both 'involved' at the time.

This wasn't right, Rory shouldn't be with him, Logan was her guy. With determination in her heart now, she turned her car around and drove back to the Yale campus. She wasn't about to give up on the man she loved with out a fight. It was time to get dirty, only this time, the claws were coming out. Meow!

**A/n: What did you think? Please review!**


	3. Clearing Up The I Love You Thing Again

**A/n: Okay, I couldn't wait to update, so I wrote this as soon as the last chapter was posted. Please review now, it's very important that you do!**

**Oh Yeah- blueyed18 – I nearly peed myself at your comment, so thanks for that! (Don't worry; the kitty will be caged by the end of this chapter- hint hint!)**

**Here it goes…**

They'd made it back to her dorm room without ripping each other apart- that is to say in the animalistic sense. He could tell she was a bit unsettled shall we say, about the whole Jill coming to visit for no reason thing. He could tell by the way she held back when he kissed her, just brushing her lips he could tell she was mad. Usually her anger fueled what they had going on, but not today, not when it involved another woman.

But Jill was like a sister to him, she didn't really mean anything to him. Well, that was a lie. She did mean a lot; she was one of his closest and oldest friends. Hell, she knew a lot of stuff about him that could pretty much ruin any reputation he had going. But he never felt romantically interested in her, and he could tell that was bothering Rory.

Rory studied him; his usually smirking face was almost a façade today, not so free and rebellious. He seemed tense, not like his usual "let's-run-wild" attitude. He was definitely thinking about Jill, how could he not? She was beautiful and blonde with legs that went up to her own shoulders. Okay so maybe that's exaggerating, but they might as well have been that long with the way Logan looked at Jill. It was almost the same way he looked at herself, with tender, love filled eyes.

Little did she know it was a different kind of love he felt for Jill, one that wasn't filled with passion or lust. It was simply that brotherly love, one that came with being friends for so long. The same kind of love he felt for Stephanie, only this was more refined.

He tried to kiss her again, but she blatantly turned her head away from him and maneuvered to the couch. He sighed as he plunked down beside her, resting a weary arm across her shoulders. She shrugged away his arm, pushing him to the other side of the couch.

"Rory what's wrong?" he asked. He actually had the audacity to ask her what was wrong. He was blinder than she thought.

"Oh nothing. Just the way you were looking at Jill is all," she snapped at him. Her arms had settled across her chest, pinned there. She didn't want to have them flailing around just yet.

"Looking at Jill? How was I looking at Jill?" he asked, throwing his own arms in the air. He stood up to face her, not touching her just yet, she needed some space right now.

"The same way you look at me Logan. The same tender, loving, passionate eyes that you seem to have for me! I thought we were passed this, that you were just mine now," she whined, letting her shoulders cave. A quiet sob shook her shoulders and she had to look away as tears pricked at her eyes.

"Rory," he smiled, a loving smile at her while grabbing her elbows and pulling her stubborn body towards him. Her arms dropped to her sides and he grabbed her hips, linking his thumbs through her belt loops. "I do not love Jill like I love you. She's like a sister to me, past, history. She's my baggage, but not my romantic baggage. I've never had those kinds of feelings for her. I've never had these kinds of feelings for anyone but you."

She could tell his words were genuine and nothing was a lie. She could tell he was honest and she saw in his eyes what she'd wanted all along. He was finally letting go of his past for her, but she wouldn't let herself admit it. Instead she grabbed his hands from her hips and pushed him away.

"I want to believe you Logan, I do. I want us to be together, to get passed anything that stands in our way, but…" she paused, wiping away the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. She needed to gather herself before she continued. "But I don't want to meet anymore of these women from your past. I knew that when I met you, you were surrounded with these women, at least half of them you'd slept with," he tried to interject but she put a silencing finger to his lips, "Don't Logan, let me finish. I knew about them, but every time I see you with another girl, friend or not, I just, I get jealous and angry and want to rip that girl to shreds. I'm not a violent person Logan, but it seems when I'm around you I get these…feelings and I don't know what to do anymore," she stopped then to sit down. She felt weak and tired.

He looked at her drained body, the sorrow that pricked behind her eyes. He'd been the one to put that there, but he couldn't have been the one to make her lose such faith in him. This was his chance now, to make every thing right, to give her perspective. She had to know he wasn't going to up and leave her, she had to know that he'd changed and it was all for her.

"Rory, I'm not like your other boyfriends, I'm not trying to hurt you. I told you in the beginning I wasn't good at the whole boyfriend thing. I told you I sucked at the whole making feelings known, but what I don't suck at, is knowing that I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going anywhere Rory, not today, not tomorrow. And I'm trying to prove to you that I'm here for you one hundred percent. Why can't you trust that I love you and not Jill?" he was pleading with her now, but if that was the only way to get through to her stubbornness then he'd try it.

She sighed, turning to face him now. A smile crept across her lips and the tears that stained her face stopped now. "I do trust you, and I do love you. I guess to quote John Lennon 'I'm just a jealous guy' err, girl!" her smile brightened and they laughed together.

"So now that we've cleared up the whole 'I love you' thing…again, what do you say to a rousing match of Super Mario Brothers?" he asked in full seriousness. She laughed again. It was just like him to want to play video games after they'd had a break down, but that's what she loved about him – he was playful in the most desperate of times.

Nodding her head she took his hand and they left her dorm room and hurried over to his own room. Finn was sprawled across the couch playing his own video game, while Colin sat in the corner reading a book. They didn't even acknowledge their room-mates arrival, but continued on their own tasks.

They tiptoed across the room and came up behind the couch. Counting in their heads they reached three, grabbed the game control from Finn and knocked him off the couch. He landed with a loud 'thud' but simply rubbed his ass and left the area mumbling about inconsiderate room-mates and their over achieving reporters. The couple thought nothing of it, and sat themselves comfortably side by side and took to a game of Super Mario Brother's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was getting more anxious now; she was just moments away from his dorm-room, the one he shared with Colin and Finn. If he wasn't happy to see her, she'd make up some excuse like she'd come to visit the other boneheads. That would get her in the dorm-room easily enough. Hopefully that bright witted lady of Logan's was nowhere near and the two fools he called best friends were locked away in their rooms.

The excitement was killing her, she could barely wait to knock on his door and throw her arms around him whispering sweet nothings in his ear. And after they shared a kiss, most delicate, yet passionate, she'd say those three feared, yet magical words and he'd say them right back to her without another thought. _Sigh!_

She was right in front of his dorm now, too thrilled to even listen to the chatter emanating from behind the door. She knocked furiously, placing her most tender smile on her lips which seemed to falter as a not so pleased Colin answered the door. One look at her and his face brightened giving her a cheery "Hello, long time no see," embracing her in a hug that was meant for long time friends.

Finn left his spot on the couch beside Rory, where they were currently in a battle of Mario V.S. Evil Louigie – Rory currently losing, and all but ran to the door, hugging the beautiful girl.

"Now you are a sight for sore eyes love, what brings you here from New York?" his accent was slightly slurred as he'd just polished off his fifth beer in the last hour.

"I came to see you guys. I'd already seen Logan but thought, why am I leaving out my favourite boneheads in Connecticut!" she replied easily. She glanced over to Rory who was tucked closely to Logan's side as they both approached her with a smile, Rory's uneasy but Logan's welcoming.

"Hello again Jill," he paused looking her up and down. She still wore the tight jeans and Kelly green sweater from earlier that morning. "Come in, have a drink, play a video game?" he offered taking the short pea coat she wore and hanging it on a chair.

"How about a scotch on the rocks, but make it a double," she smiled, a smile Rory envied. The girl had the most long, beautiful blonde hair that seemed natural enough. Her fingernails were well manicured, unlike her own bitten nails, and Jill's shoes were cuter than even her mother had. They were blue and green ballet flats with tiny swirls of yellow. She couldn't help but stare at her own shoes which were plain, black knee high boots, but was quite proud of the pencil skirt she wore. She'd taken it from her mother's closet just last Friday and couldn't help but adore it.

"I love your shoes Jill, where'd you get them?" Rory asked, trying to make this girl feel welcome. It was the best she could do knowing she was Logan's long time friend and all.

"Paris in this cute little boutique, Christian Louboutin, his shoes are to die for!" she said snootily. Rory merely smiled and grabbed at Logan's hand.

"Wow, that's awesome, they really are adorable," she said a bit more shyly now. Colin and Finn looked from one another noticing Rory's odd behavior. Sure she was usually not as outgoing as them, but never allowed anyone to make her feel inferior like Jill was doing right now. It wasn't what she was saying but the way she said it and her obvious distaste for Logan's new girlfriend.

"I don't think Jill likes Rory much," Finn whispered to Colin.

"No kidding," Colin replied while handing Jill the scotch on rocks she'd asked for.

"Thanks Colin, baby. You always were the best at pouring scotch. Finn is usually too drunk to pour it and Logan can't ever seem to give me enough," she smiled broadly before taking a deep sip from the crystal tumbler, and then sat down on a stool at the counter.

"So Jill, what have you been up to in New York all this time? We haven't seen you in quite a few months," Finn asked curiously.

She smiled nervously before setting her drink down and approaching Finn provocatively. Everyone was a bit startled and confused by this new Jill and waited with baited breath for her reply.

"I've been modeling," she said swinging a leg over Finn's hip and burying her face in the crook of is neck. They all stood uncomfortably, except for Finn who was happy to be seduced by any pretty thing with a chest.

Jill dragged her hands up and down Finn's arms, watching his lips curl into a smile. Her thoughts ran to Logan, hoping that this was making him jealous when in fact he was just slightly surprised. He smiled at Finn who had wrapped his arms around Jill now and winked playfully at Rory.

Rory was taken aback by this new Jill, this seductive, provocative Jill who had an interest for Finn. But Rory saw right through this charade, she was vying for Logan's attention and if it was up to her, she wouldn't allow it.

"Well Jill, it was lovely seeing you again, but Logan and I have to get going. We have a dinner to get to with my mother and her boyfriend Luke," she smiled and grabbed her coat from the couch while dragging Logan to the door.

He played along, smirking at her sudden jealousy, "That's right; your mom would kill us if we didn't come."

As if it were a miracle from the gods, Rory's cell phone rang and who else could it have been than her mother. "Hey mom," she answered while making her way to the door.

"Hey daughter of mine. Luke and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight and bring Logan along with you," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yes mom, you already knew we were coming," Rory said, nervous now.

"No I didn't, because I just offered," Lorelai laughed then, rolling her eyes though her daughter couldn't see it.

"Well we'll see you at 7, bye mom," Rory said and with that hung up her phone. "Would you look at the time, its 5:30, and I have to go home and do that thing so we can go," Rory said to the remaining group.

"Yes, that thing for the paper, that I promised I'd help you with," Logan said. Rory gave him a look that said "smooth Logan, real smooth" and they made their way out the door.

Finn was laughing now as Jill hurried after them, but he called out first, "No need to make up excuses to go bang each other mates, you two be safe now," he waved goodbye as they left the dorm room and sat down on the couch to resume his game of Super Mario Brothers.

"Well that was interesting. So, Jill, care to go to dinner with us, spend the evening?" Colin asked, noticing the distress of the vulnerable blonde.

"Uh, no, I have to get back," she said, her eyes never leaving the door as it clicked shut. Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she downed the rest of her scotch. She graced each of the boys with a smile and grabbed her belongings. "I'll see you guys another time," and with that was out the door.

"That was odd," Colin remarked, looking about the dorm-room confused.

"Indeed, but no worries mate," Finn replied, his eyes focused on the large television in front of him. "Get over here and play with me, it's no fun beating someone who won't fight back," he struggled with the control and threw one into Colin's lap as he sat down beside his friend.

"Alright, one game. Loser buys the winner a drink at the pub," Colin shouted and started fidgeting with the controllers.

"You're on mate, you're on!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They scurried across the campus and into Rory's dorm-room without as much as a word. As soon as the door shut behind them she began to laugh hysterically. Logan couldn't see what was so funny, but shrugged his shoulders and began to laugh anyway.

"What's so funny?" he asked between forced chuckles.

"I wasn't sure before, but now it's totally clear. Jill has a thing for you ad she was trying to put me down and make you jealous with that whole Finn thing," she laughed again and sat down wearily on a chair near the door.

"She does not have a thing for me. I don't have a thing for her. And we've been friends for just about our entire lives," he tried convincing her.

"Boys are so stupid! How dense can you be? Hell I'd have a crush on my best friend too if he were cute and witty like you are," he gave her a seductive smirk which in turn, made her giggle, "Now don't go getting a big head buddy! I mean it, she has a thing for you whether you admit it or not. So what are you going to do about it?" Rory finished, curled up beside him.

"I guess I could just approach her and tell her I don't have those types of feelings for her," he reasoned, trying to find a less hurtful way.

"No, no, no, do you want to lose a friend? You want to come out of this as friends, not as her resenting you," Rory added with a new enthusiasm. Logan could never understand his reporter. One minute she was mad at him for having such a contact with her, the next she was making sure he wouldn't break Jill's heart. What was a guy to do?

"Of course I want her to be my friend, but I don't know what to do," he admitted while wrapping an arm around his lovely girlfriend.

"I know! We'll have her over and show her how in love we are and she'll realize it's not worth breaking us up," Rory exclaimed, like a light bulb had shone bright above her head.

"That's not a bad idea, but I think she went back to New York tonight Ace. Any other cards up your sleeves I should know about?" he was almost laughing now, attempting to suppress it by nuzzling her neck. It was incredibly sexy when she was all deep in thought, chewing on her bottom lip.

"A few, but we might need the aide of my mother to pull them off," she stood up suddenly and reached out to pull him up, "Come on lover boy, we have a plan to formulate and I'm low on coffee! Let's go to Stars Hollow now and start planning tonight!" she pulled him up on his feat. Throwing his jacket to him she dragged him outside and locked the door quickly. They had to move fast or else Jill would try and ruin what they have. Nobody stood in Rory's way of love, at least not this time!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's it for this chapter. Okay so the cat hasn't quite been caged, but Rory needs Lorelai's help on this one! Please Review with your thoughts! Thanks everyone!


	4. Don't Let Me Down

**A/n: It's time to demolish the beast, cage the beast, and tame that wild bitch of a whore Jill! Yay! Okay folks, hang on because the ride is about to get bumpy!**

Song lyrics and title from: Don't Let Me Down – The Beatles ( my fav band)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down

Lorelai was waiting expectantly for her daughter to appear as she sat on one of the comfy stools at Luke's diner. She was a bit distraught after hearing Rory's tone and was worried that something bad might have happened. Still after getting Rory's second call about coming to dinner with Logan, Lorelai couldn't help but be anxious.

She sat there tapping her boots impatiently against the railing below her stool, tap, tap, tap. Luke was on edge as it was but, the tapping was driving him insane.

"Lorelai, stop the tapping!" he growled coming around to witness her rebellious nature tapping her boots against the railing once more.

"What ever do you mean Lukykins?" she feigned innocence.

He merely snarled in response, as he didn't have time to reply with Rory and Logan flying through the door excitedly.

"Mooooooooom!" Rory called, greeting her mother in a quick embrace and her game face on. "We have a situation that must be fixed immediately!"

"Yes Lorelai, it is of utter importance or else, I fear, our," here he pointed between himself and Rory, "relationship could turn to shambles!" he gave her a dire look of desperation and her heart ached slightly.

Nobody ever loved me like she does  
Oh, she does, yeah, she does  
And if somebody loved me like she do me  
Oh, she do me, yes, she does  


She looked between the two kids in front of her trying to figure out what could be so wrong after they'd finally gotten together. "Somebody better tell me what's going on before I snap!" she yelled, standing up to show her seriousness.

"Okay, you may just want to sit down for this one mom," Rory suggested with a laugh, "It's quite the doozy of a problem,"

"Yeah Lorelai, quite a doozy," Logan added, sitting down next to Rory at the counter.

"It must be if you can't even think of your own sentences! Okay, so what's going on?" Lorelai asked, waiting with baited breath to hear what the newest fiasco in the Rory Logan relationship was.

"Well you see mom," Rory began, but was instantly interrupted by Logan who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down  


"My best friend is in love with me and is trying to push Rory away at all costs!" he blurted out. He surprised himself by continuing, "and this friend is of course a girl, because hello, why would I date a guy?" he laughed nervously and again continued, "Anyways, she's come to Yale and is hitting on my best friends to try and get me jealous, which is obviously ineffective and well here we are to formulate a plan of attack!" he finished with a deep breath and suddenly hunched over shyly as Rory, Lorelai and Luke stared at him in disbelief.

I'm in love for the first time  
Don't you know it's gonna last  
It's a love that lasts forever  
It's a love that had no past (Seeking past)

"Okay, someone's been spending too much time with the Gilmores'! You're rambling could put Rory and Lorelai to shame," Luke commented. He received two well lit death glares from the girls, which quickly turned to smiles as he presented a peace offering of coffee and blueberry pie.

"Well, rambling aside lover boy, we still have to solve this problem, which is pretty serious. You have to let down your best friend, well next to my darling, pretty, blue-eyed daughter," she stopped to flutter her eyelashes at her daughter, "and do it with such a dignity that she would still want to be your friend," Lorelai smiled as she summed up what he'd rambled.

"Yes, yes, that's what we're saying. Now fix it mommy, I don't wanna share my boyfriend," Rory whined adding a pout towards Logan.

Don't let me down, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down  


"Someone's possessive today," Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned to Logan. "Here's the deal kid, we gotta get Jill a new guy to fawn over, for real. Which one was she trying to seduce, the alcoholic or the snob?"

Logan smiled at her then replied, "Finn, the alcoholic," he smiled again as he shot Rory a glance.

"I would have loved to see that. Did she do the whole, seductive walk in front of you, then turn to fin and straddle him thing?" Lorelai asked seriously but with a lifting of the corners of her mouth.

"How'd you know?" Rory cut in, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Ha, my friend Sheila did that to her best friend. It worked though because he was in love with her too. You aren't in love with Jill right?" Lorelai's look was pointed and Logan could see the venom she could unleash with just a slight slip of the tongue.

He stuttered uneasily as he answered her, "Of course not, I lo-love Rory," he said finishing more surely. And as if to make sure they both knew it, he repeated, "I love Rory!"

And from the first time that she really done me  
Oh, she done me, she done me good  
I guess nobody ever really done me  
Oh, she done me, she done me good  


"Well now we've settled the I love you thing, again. Hey that's like the third time this week," Rory paused to reflect momentarily, but shook her thoughts away as she continued, "I know the perfect guy for Jill, and who will make our situation a hell of a lot easier!" Rory said with a broad smile.

"Who?" Lorelai, Luke and Logan asked all at once. (**Might I add that they are all L's- weird**!)

Rory paused dramatically to draw out the suspense then enunciated the words clearly, "Marty, Marty from across the hall!" she was proud of herself for being such a genius, but not so proud when she saw the frowns on each of their faces, including Luke's.

"Hey isn't Marty that guy that is in love with you?" Luke asked, his curiosity peaking past his gruff exterior.

"He is not in love with me…anymore…" Rory gushed with a smile.

"Hey, boyfriend over here," Logan all but screamed with jealousy.

"How is naked guy doing?" Lorelai asked with a perky smile.

"Naked!" Luke and Logan screamed out at the same time.

"That's just how I met him freshman year…naked…" Rory's cheeks blushed a bright crimson, her face hot with nerves. She quickly piled a scoop of blueberry pie into her mouth and looked around avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Anyway, we need a plan to get Marty interested in Jill and vice versa," Logan added changing the subject. He stared at Rory with a slight smirk realizing just how amusing this love of his really was.

With cheeks still pink, Rory turned to them all with an answer, "We have a party!"

They all once again stared at her in disbelief. Was this the same book sniffing, study until dawn, blue eyed girl they all knew and loved?

"Party…" Lorelai repeated, slowly realizing the benefit of such a magnificent idea, "That could definitely work, beautiful, smart daughter of mine. I knew I sent you to Yale for a good reason," her smile broadened and she downed the rest of her coffee.

"Okay Ace, I'll set it up, it's not a problem when you have my connections. We'll have it this weekend, tomorrow in fact. She'll still be here; I'll call her and the boys and get them to tell everyone. You call Steph, invite along Lane, hey Lorelai, you want in on this?" Logan said finally stopping his rambling.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I just want a full play by play my dear boy!" She stood up, pulled Luke across the counter, kissed him then grabbed her purse. "I've got to go kiddies, lemme know how it goes!" She smiled one last time, then left the diner in a strut.

"So shall we put the plan into action darling?" Logan asked, standing up to leave the diner.

Don't let me down, hey don't let me down  
Heeeee, don't let me down

"But of course my dear boy, we must start immediately, and I just might have another trick up my sleeve to convince Marty to come to the party…" her eyes twinkled mischievously as she prepared a deceitful plan into wooing Marty for the beautiful, blonde bombshell, Jill. After all, her relationship did depend on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Rory sat in the passenger seat of Logan's black SUV, nervously waiting for Marty to pick up his phone. She wasn't so much nervous as excited because she was helping out a friend. Oh how great a couple Marty and Jill would be! She sighed happily, then bit down on her lip as she heard his voice on the answering machine.

"Uh hey Marty, it's Rory…" she began, pausing to look over at Logan. After he gave her a reassuring smile, she continued confidently. "I just wanted to invite you to a party that I'm going to. I won't really know anyone, and I just thought it would be fun for us to hit it, so yeah… Umm, the party is tomorrow at nine, so call me when you get in and we can meet up or whatever. Bye," she finished and smiled at Logan.

"Nice, you pulled the 'don't let me be by myself' routine. Just so you know, that'll work on me anytime Ace," he winked and grabbed for her hand.

"Well, you know, I was just thinking that I don't want to be alone tonight in my bed, its so scary in the dark," she pouted sadly and he instantly smiled.

"I think we can arrange something," he winked again and they both laughed as their drive back to Yale sped up to almost double their previous speed.

Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, don't let me let down  
Can you dig it? Don't let me down

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/n: Sorry it took so long, but I figured a late, short update was better than none! So the next chapter shall be up sooner, maybe this weekend, and will include the party! So long dear friends, and enjoy the ride!**


End file.
